


A Quiet Night

by Caladran



Series: Fallout 4 Drabbles [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arguement, M/M, Romance, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: Blaze and Danse spends time at Nordhagen Beach and the redhead has something say.





	A Quiet Night

The day had been quiet and Danse couldn’t be more thankful for that. He and Blaze had been patrolling nearby areas and killed a few raiders that they came across. Something about the raiders bothered his redhead, he knew. He had seen that frown on Blaze’s face when they’d seen them. It must have been something in particular that he himself hadn’t seen.

  
They were sitting at the campfire on the beach of Nordhagen. Blaze was staring at the horizon toward the Airport of Boston where the Prydwen used to be stationed. Then his gaze shifted toward the Commonwealth on the side.  He frowned as the fight with the raiders lingered in his mind. The redhead sighed and glanced at the Ex-soldier next to him.

  
“Is something bothering you?” Danse asked in a soft tone.

  
“The raiders are getting bolder these days.” The redhead looked to his love. “As if they are more organized now. As if they have… a leader who knows what they’re doing.” His tone was low.  Blaze shifted his legs and found himself thinking of the worst possible scenarios. He had nothing but hatred for the raiders, no matter where they came from. They were the bottom scum, every one of them.

  
But whatever he tried to do to make the Commonwealth safer for everyone – it wasn’t enough! It’s my fault, Blaze thought as he shook his head. They were descending into darker times and it was his fault!

  
Danse frowned. Even if there were no more words he could see the redhead going through something that he didn’t want to share. He reached out to touch the arm of his love. “Love, whatever you’re thinking – know that you’re not alone, and it’s not your fault.” He paused and the redhead looked to him with guilty eyes. “You have done more than enough, love.”

  
Done enough? Blaze sighed. “They might come in a swarms and there’s nothing I can do about it.” The Ex-soldier took his hand into his own.

  
“You already did, Blaze. You taught Preston and the Minutemen how to prepare. They’ll know how to fight. And you’ve given people hope. That is enough, love.” Danse said in a warm tone. “All we can do is prepare for what is coming.”

  
Blaze looked down at their hands. “What if I don’t want to fight anymore, Danse?”

  
“What do you mean?” The Ex-soldier was taken aback by the tone of his love. He wasn’t sure of which way this discussion was going.  
“There’s a moment in a man’s life when he knows when to back away. I don’t want to fight till I die, Danse. I want to… go away. With you.” The redhead glanced at the man, hoping he would understand him, understand his fears.

  
But Danse was quiet for a long moment. He tried to understand why this sudden change? Sudden? Yes, he didn’t see it coming. He knew Blaze wasn’t like him, but the Ex-soldier would keep him safe. He wanted to keep fighting for the greater good, and his love wanted to back away from the fight. Danse sighed as if his chest felt heavy.

  
“You’re giving up?” He asked quietly while he still held their hands.

  
Gods! He doesn’t understand me at all, Blaze thought. This was going to be a difficult night. He sighed. “I don’t want to die fighting. It feels hopeless. I was hoping you’d understand.”

  
“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t fighting keep for the good.” Danse managed to say. “It used to be…. our thing.” He looked down, somehow it still felt heavy in his chest. Like Blaze was choosing a path he couldn’t follow or didn’t want to follow.

  
Blaze shook his head. “I can’t do it, Danse. I can’t keep fighting forever for everyone else. I want to see what else there is in the world. And I want to do it with you, love.” He paused and looked at the dark horizon, some lights there and here. “I’ve given a lot away to be with you. I stayed because of you. I love you, Danse. I was hoping you’d do the same for me, but if you can’t…” He let go of the Ex-Soldier’s hand, then stood up.

  
“I’m going for a walk.”

  
With a heavy heart Danse glanced at his love who walked away into the dark. He fisted his hands. There were some feelings he couldn’t express well, let alone understand. Blaze was asking him to leave the fight behind and go somewhere else with him. But there were people who needed them, him. They depended on them. He had promised Preston to help whenever they could. His jaw hurt – too much gritting teeth. There must be a way to solve this – he wanted Blaze to stay and fight.

A moment when one should back away? He recognized the fact of his love’s fear. The raiders and the Gunners were the main concern for Blaze. The Ex-soldier took a deep breath. He loved the redhead, but he also loved fighting for the good. It was what he was good at.

  
Should he give up on that? Danse frowned. He didn’t know. He stood up and stretched his back. I need to think on this, he thought. The safety of the redhead had always been his first priority, what had changed? Has he fallen back to his old ways of being a good soldier? The Ex-Soldier was confused.

  
Something had changed but what? He needed to see Blaze, but he had gone for a walk. Danse hoped his love would come back and maybe they would settle it. He’d not rest until the redhead would come back to him. Maybe I should go after him, he thought. No, he knew the man wanted to be alone for a while.

  
Somewhere deep in Danse’s mind, a thought of leaving was taking form. He’d get to spend more time with Blaze and perhaps see new places. But he wasn’t sure if he could do that. Not yet at least.

 


End file.
